Regulation pools are organized markets for trading in electricity commodities and services. Regulation pools are created to maximize competition in generation, to compete on price, and to be open to all market participants. Regulation includes the process by which decisions get made, implemented and enforced as well as how authorities review and change the decisions of regulation pool managers. Electricity generating assets such as diesel generators, gas turbines, wind turbines, etc. are assigned to regulation pools to fulfill commitments. However, the various types of assets operate differently than each other and thus, present challenges when energy production systems include multiple different types of assets. Therefore, what is needed are systems, apparatus, and methods for controlling different types of generating assets to support dynamic regulation.